Iberians
From the 0 A.D Factions page The Iberians were fathers of the art of guerrilla warfare, capable of lightning strikes against an opponent and withdrawing before he can mass an offensive. Their foot units are some of the fastest and most rapid-firing in the game, particularly their Balearic Slingers. A number of their ranged units also have the unique ability to fire flaming missiles. Toledo steel grants them superior metal weaponry. What little we do know from historical sources describing the Iberian tribes, however, is that they were not a warlike people; they did hire out mercenaries to other peoples, but they rarely themselves went to war. Organized as a loose confederation of tribes and cities, their economy subsisted of agriculture, metalworking and exporting metals. When under threat, however, Iberia did not lend itself easily to conquest. Not even the great Hannibal could accomplish the task, and it took the Romans 200 years. Part of this has to do with two distinct features of the way the Iberians waged war: One was the guerrilla war style of fighting they employed; in fact, the Iberians invented guerrilla warfare. The second was the strong fortifications they built, the oppidum (a fortified town) and the castro (a hill fort). Civilization Traits *Iberians are able to field a wide variety of infantry units, with an exception of Archers. This makes them very versatile, and capable of fielding many infantry tactics - they also possess some of the best slingers in the game. *Iberian Cavalry is decent but lacking at times, although benefit from various technologies including Teledo steel. *Iberian Siege is lacking, with only the most basic Battering Ram. However, their civilization do have special abilities that make up for this deficiency including "flaming javelins" that excel at destroying structures and fortifications. *Iberians have a severe disadvantage in terms of a traditional navy, able to build no warships however they are capable of constructing special purpose Fireships which lose health over time but are capable of setting enemy ships on fire and wreak havoc on wooden ships. *Iberians due to a Civilization bonus in will automatically have City Walls built for them, and possess excellent fortifications with Wall Towers along with special monuments that provide attack bonuses for units within the monument's LOS makes the Iberians an effective defensive civilization Civilization Bonuses *Harritsu Leku **History: With exception to alluvial plains and river valleys, stone is abundant in the Iberian Peninsula and was greatly used in construction of structures of all types. **Effect: The Iberian player starts the match with a powerful prefabricated circuit of stone walls. *Zaldi Saldoa **History: Not unlike Numidia in North Africa, the Iberian Peninsula was known as 'horse country', capable of producing up to 100,000 new mounts each year. **Effect: Horses can be captured in the wild and placed in the Corral. Unlike normal corralled animals that generate food, the corralled Horse functions similarly to a relic as in AoM. As long as it/they remain(s) in the Corral, the resource cost of training horse-mounted units (cavalry) is reduced by a fixed amount of -5% per animal corralled. Team Bonus *Saripeko **History: The Iberians were long known to provide mercenary soldiers to other nations to serve as auxiliaries to their armies in foreign wars. Carthage is the most well known example, and we have evidence of them serving in such a capacity in Aquitania. **Effect: Infantry and Cavalry Citizen Soldier Skirmishers civ cost -50% (that is of whatever the cost of a skirmisher is to a given civ; does not apply to Super Units also armed with the javelin). Unique Technologies *Suzko Txabalina **History: Iberian tribesmen were noted for wrapping bundles of grass about the shafts of their throwing spears, soaking that in some sort of flammable pitch, then setting it afire just before throwing. **Effect: Unlocks the flaming component attributed to javelin-armed units; causes targets struck to become inflamed and lose hitpoints at a constant rate until and if either healed or repaired, as appropriate. *Maisu Burdina Langileak **History: The Iberians were known to produce the finest iron and steel implements and weapons of the age. **Effect: Metal costs for units and technologies reduced by 50%. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Oppidum'' (Civic Centre) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Emazteki'' (Iberian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Ezpatari'' (Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. ***''Lusitani Ezpatari'' (Lusitanian Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Kantabriako Zaldun'' (Cantabrian Cavalry Skirmisher) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Etxe'' (House) w, 30 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''House Garden'' f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Emazteki'' (Iberian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Fertility Festival'' f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Ola'' (Storehouse) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Servants'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Serfs'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Slaves'' f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Baserri'' (Farmstead) w, 45 sec: Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Soro'' w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Saroe'' (Corral) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Kai'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Arrantza Ontzi'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Merkataritza Itsasontzi'' (Merchantman) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Ponti'' (Medium Warship) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 40 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Can transport many soldiers across the sea. ***''Iberian Fire Ship'' w, 1 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Can quickly drain enemy ships' health. Slowly loses health due to being on fire, so it's better use this ship quickly. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata undergirding'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Gallic Outpost'' w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pigeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Sentries'' f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Hull sheath in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Kaserna'' (Barracks) w, 200 w, 150 sec ***''Ezpatari'' (Swordsman) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. ***''Lusitani Ezpatari'' (Lusitanian Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Kantabriako Zaldun'' (Cantabrian Cavalry Skirmisher) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Ezkutari'' (Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Can deal triple damage against cavalry units. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Habailiri'' (Slinger) f, 20 w, 30 s, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Lantzari'' (Cavalry Spearman) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Living conditions'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Leial Ezpatari'' (Champion Swordsman) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Champion melee infantry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Leial Zalduneria'' (Champion Cavalry Skirmisher) f, 100 w, 100 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Champion ranged cavalry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. ***''Unlock Champion Units'' m, 40 sec: Barracks can train Champion units. *''Town Phase'' **''Loki'' (Temple) s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Emakumezko Apaiz De Ataekina'' (Priestess of Ataekina) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer. ***''Healing range'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. ***''Healing rate'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. ***''Healing range 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Healing rate 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Devine Offerings'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Arruga'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can exchange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. ***''Merkatari'' (Trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Exodus'' f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Harotz'' (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec ***''Side arm'' f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ranged Infantry Irregulars'' f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Melee Cavalry Training'' f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Ranged Cavalry Training'' f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) w 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Chamfron'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Ranged Infantry Masters'' f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ramged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Laminate Linen Body Armor'' w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Chamfron'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Heroic Iron Armor'': All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. ***''Toledo Steel'' w, 200 m, 60 sec: All units, +2 attack. **''Dorre'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Sentries'' f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Slots'' w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sturdy foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Zabal Horma'' (City Walls) s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''Biko Sarbide'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed. ***''Dorre'' (Wall tower) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, -20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not available. ***''Geometric masonry'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not available. *''City Phase'' **''Castro'' (Fortress) s, 750 sec ***''Ahariburu'' (Battering Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Caros'' f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Iberian Hero Swordsman. ***''Indibil'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Iberian Hero Cavalry Spearman. ***''Viriato'' f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Iberian Hero Swordsman. ***''Leial Ezpatari'' (Champion Swordsman) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Champion melee infantry unit. ***''Leial Zalduneria'' (Champion Cavalry Skirmisher) f, 100 w, 100 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Champion ranged cavalry unit. ***''Will to fight'' f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. **''Cancho Roano'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Glorious Expansion'' f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Cur Oroigarri'' (Revered Monument) m, 100 s, 120 sec: All units within vision of the monument will fight harder, and all buildings within that vision do not decay. Effect Range: 50 meters. Videos Video:A.D._Soundtrack_--_Iberian_Peace|0 A.D. Soundtrack -- Iberian Peace #1 Video:A.D._Iberian_Skirmish|0 A.D. Iberian Skirmish See Also * Iberians on Wikipedia * Iberian Civilization Profile on Wildfire Wiki * Wildfire Games Iberians pageup Category:Civilizations Category:Iberians